Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 June 2016
11:20 SnowFlower vs SunFlower ������ 11:21 Sacred axe? :O 11:23 Gumi should fix the sp option from appearing to disappearing ! 11:26 PacaPound omni Mifune do Harakiri in front of Nanjiro , Nanjiro just smile to Omni Mifune �� 11:28 yeah ive been on the wiki for a while just havent ever got the chance to join this chatXD 11:30 Weekend parade day 1 and day 2 only wtf is this ? 11:30 Event sacks ! 11:30 rip 11:31 idk if this is aginst chat rules but here is my friend code stuff 11:31 IGN:Suljko 11:31 11:31 Friend Code:9211644209' 11:32 lvl? 11:32 lv 150-151 i think 11:33 Do u play a lot? 11:33 every day 11:33 Daily gifted? 11:33 yup 11:34 Can I add u ? 11:34 sure go ahead 11:34 Ign Black 11:34 lvl 290 all mission completed 11:35 nice 11:35 ill restart my brave frontier 11:35 OK 11:35 Brb I send u a request 11:35 No one wanst this level 232 as a friend. :P 11:37 my lead is Randy with Reeze's armor and Heresy Orb 11:37 ill add you zodiark' 11:38 I have no idea my ID, so I'll add it after this match of WoWS 11:40 alright 11:41 F request sent completed xD 11:41 noice 11:41 i was just farming LV 7 elgif with the 1/2 energy atm 11:43 What's you're squads in lvl elgif dungeon ? 11:43 7 11:44 Omni silas, who has 30k health with friend units and such, Layla, Randy, Dolk, Omni Atro 11:44 and then whatever friend units 11:45 Did 2 or 3 turn kill? 11:45 3 turn 11:45 With ubb? 11:45 lol nope 11:45 he doesnt do enough even with last resort to make me worry 11:46 just sbb with occasional layla BB 11:46 So layla is the MVP? 11:47 with that 80% Rec--->Atk convert+ Silas 70% Atk---->Def, pretty much 11:47 UBB is overkill with Randy's 130 rec to ATK 11:47 130% 11:47 I kill elgif 7 in 2 or 3 turn with zenia ubb 11:48 gg normal atk spam squad with Zenia right? 11:48 Yeah 11:49 nice, my drop rates for elgifs have been crap tho, 1 elgif in 20 runs-_- 11:49 Elgifs dont drop for me 11:49 like you've never got one at all? 11:49 not a single drop. 11:49 They never drop. they die, but never wanna come. D: 11:49 Eze lead zenia nyami gazia kulyuk fl Vern 11:49 holy crap your unluckiness 11:50 And I have crafted all the 6* items from raids. :D 11:50 nice 11:50 Course, half of them I dont have the units for, but hey 11:50 brb 11:50 Elgif drop rates sacks until now 11:50 lucky Nanjiro you got really good units 11:50 I'm F2p 11:51 same 11:51 i got super lucky with Randy 11:51 Randy is a new unit right? 11:51 i was summoning for Ravenna, and in her gate 2nd summon i got an oracle Randy 11:51 he was a limited during valentines 11:52 Randy or Ravenna 11:52 Randolph 11:52 Ok 11:52 Randolf as Randy CD 11:53 XD 11:53 yeahXD 11:53 most people use his nickname 11:54 but he has like 80K atk after his UBB and SBB and everyone elses SBB's 11:54 Randolf is good in fire gate 11:54 indeed 11:54 As lead or helper 11:55 both 11:55 i use him for a good BB momentum and stats lead, and he is a god friend unit in most situations 11:55 Both I said randolf is good as helper and lead xD 11:55 o 11:55 sorry 11:56 was thinking you were talking bout me lol 11:56 Hehehe 11:57 All spheres crafted except nature shield 11:58 Mordlim is f* cling monster 11:59 For me all raid boss is manageable except mordlim so hard 12:00 Right, for whoever wants to add this skruby level 232, here's the ID. 12:00 12:00 9732745556 12:01 All raids r manageable for this level 180 12:01 I just have the so called R6 raids to do. :P 12:01 I can do em fine 12:02 the allanerd helps alot 12:02 with his 15% universal mitigation 12:02 Hmm. I may raise Allanon then 12:02 Yes 12:02 I dont use him in my team 12:02 What is your team? 12:02 I think I got a crap team anyways. :P 12:03 what is it? 12:03 In arean match hold on 12:03 ? 12:03 PacaPound pls...so hard to solo mordlim except the rest boss raids 12:03 zodiark I sent u a request 12:03 12:03 12:03 Why u solo mordlim? 12:03 lol 12:03 anyway gtg 12:03 why solo 12:03 385 consecutive wins in the arena now 12:03 Hi adrastia sama (batman) 12:03 gg 12:03 hi nanji 12:04 hi adra 12:04 Anyways... 12:04 pings arent working agai 12:04 refresh time 12:04 My mordlim team can survive surprisingly well 12:04 chat hacks are working 12:04 Even when Vern has to take a Consume EVERY TURN 12:04 My team is as follows: Absolute Zero Vern, Mankai Sakura Miku, Eternal Guardian Zeruiah, Ardent Dawn Avant, and Grave Carver Aaron. 12:05 650 consecutive wins in arena 12:05 FAWK THE PINGUZ 12:05 vern and miku 12:05 and the salt deer 12:05 lets see 12:05 Zodiark y Aaron ? 12:05 You 12:05 Dont really have any other Mitigator 12:05 K 12:06 ..... 12:06 Paca language pls 12:06 Course, I dont feel like going through 840 units to see if I do have a better one either 12:06 sorry 12:06 zodiark 12:07 ? 12:07 Running Avant in your main team may not work as well 12:07 Mhm 12:07 Agree 12:07 i know 12:07 Just dunno who to swap him for 12:07 Is aaron your only mitigator? 12:07 Do you have Magress? 12:08 What's wrong with Pingu the clay penguin? 12:08 Gazia? 12:08 Of all the so called starter units, I kinda onl have Selena and Vargas 12:08 ok 12:08 Got Gazia? 12:08 Nope 12:08 I aint even near that trial 12:08 Push zodiark 12:09 push push push 12:09 lol 12:09 I have dolk? o.o 12:09 Dolk > aaron 12:09 Allanon > Avant 12:09 try that 12:09 I'll have to raise them first 12:09 Well, Allanon, anyways 12:09 try it though 12:09 Dolk is 7* already 12:09 SnowFlower? 12:09 What? 12:10 Do u know these flowers -SunFlowers 12:10 Yes 12:10 I ate their seeds 12:10 K 12:11 SunFlowers melted SnowFlowers xD 12:11 Lol 12:12 wow 12:12 Allanon is hilarious 12:12 His level up line 12:12 Yea 12:12 lol 12:12 He takes best level up line 12:13 ... 12:13 Just wish I had his weapon for him 12:13 Allanon why are you so funny? 12:14 I wonder where he listened to "What is Love". 12:14 From his book. xD 12:14 Zodiark 12:14 Do you have Ritus Staff 12:14 No 12:15 Nope 12:15 I need it 12:16 ok 12:16 Try to get it 12:16 What units do u have 12:16 Pacapound ! Zodiark already said so listen very carefully pacapound lol 12:16 he gave me his squad 12:16 i want to know all his units 12:17 I don't understand why his 7* fusion quote is funny. 12:17 I am NOT going through 800+ units dude 12:17 ok 12:17 Do you have Gildorf 12:17 NOpe 12:18 Ever since I updated my tablet's OS, BF's FPS has shot down. 12:18 Nyami? 12:18 Unleveled 12:18 Ensa? 12:18 Nyummy ! 12:19 omni Ensya 12:19 Ensa* 12:19 ok 12:19 lets see 12:19 try 12:19 Also, almost nothing to use for leveling right now 12:20 Zodiark better check you're waifu units carefully lol 12:20 lolwut 12:21 Miku lead, sub Ensa Nyami and Vern 12:21 UBB Miku and SBB everyone else 12:21 should oak? 12:21 otk 12:21 just my speculation rn 12:21 I believe ! 12:22 So, I'd be forgoing any kind of mitigation whatsoever. 12:22 yes 12:23 but you don't need it if your opponent doesn't attack you 12:23 :P 12:23 Hmm. What to give Allanon for now 12:23 I'd go Fallacy Orb + Malice(+) 12:23 No Fallacy Orb. :P 12:24 That's off a trial i havent odne yet 12:24 What trials have u beaten 12:24 I'm up to 5, and X2 is done 12:24 ok 12:24 have u done green menace 12:24 Yeap, that was before 5 12:25 Have u beaten 5? 12:25 Nope 12:25 ok 12:25 That's Zevvy I believe 12:25 Got Zenia? 12:25 Nope 12:26 What ur sp on miku 12:26 90/10 12:26 90/100* 12:26 What skills u got 12:26 enhancements* 12:26 Both Parameters, hp restore, and def reduction 12:26 Ah. 12:27 Can you afford 2 resets or no? 12:27 Nope 12:27 ok... 12:28 Hard for me to say 12:29 Dar*n it WiFi sacks (no) 12:29 :( 12:29 Zodiark 12:29 i was gonna try a 3tk squad with Miku UBB 12:30 Trial? 12:30 Elgif 7 dungeon? 12:30 on Zevalhua 12:30 OTK each form respectively 12:30 Ok 12:30 Zelvahua has 3 life's 12:31 well 12:31 not otk 12:31 zodiark 12:31 Cats has 9 life's CD 12:31 got any hero crystals? 12:31 I got 3 12:31 Just made them actually 12:31 ok 12:31 now 12:32 whats a good alt to Miku's +3 HC 300% cridmg UBB? 12:32 heyo everyone 12:32 hi zhalo 12:32 hi zhalo 12:32 adras 12:32 morning 12:32 Zodiark listen to PacaPound carefully , zodiark not hearing anything xD �� 12:32 morning master 12:32 lololol 12:33 is it bad that i felt sad about angel beats but i couldnt get any tears to come out? 12:33 depends 12:33 scale 1-10 how sad r u rn 12:33 I have a small question, I've noticed recently that my current squads sparks per turn has been decreasing due to adding Azurai, would it be good to replace my Rhoa lead with a Silas? 12:33 Angels beat all female cats 12:33 now? 12:33 0 12:33 about the angel beats 12:34 then 12:34 5-6-7 12:35 Zhalo Silas Lead 12:35 Ugh. I need to 100% that stupid mission, but it's hard from what everyone says 12:35 what mission 12:35 Trash rhoa replace Eze 12:35 The Correct Path 12:35 alright, just need some mecha gods and other evo units and a few imps 12:35 I don't have Eze, I want him tho 12:35 oh 12:36 Im not bothering with the Ishgria GQs 12:36 too bs for me 12:36 Kinda need the Orb for Vern though. xD 12:36 tru 12:36 Merith pearl 12:36 hi venty 12:36 welp my chrome is dying ._. 12:37 oyo 12:37 vers ya there? 12:37 Hi Hikitori �� 12:38 How do I get Allanon's staff anyways? I know I need the items fro it, but is it off a raid? o.o 12:38 hi hiki 12:38 Or Eneroth chronicles? 12:38 Eneroth Genesis 12:38 its from enroth genesis 12:38 grand Quest 12:38 not chronicles 12:38 Fudge monkeys 12:38 you have to kill arnavis 12:38 I dunno if I am strong enough to do it 12:38 killing is bad 12:38 you just need single target nukers 12:39 I suggested OTK squad 12:39 U r strong but never used it ! 12:39 And you assumed I had enouhg crystals to do it. :P 12:39 killing is not bad if it's for the right reasons, like getting dope items (yes) 12:39 Miku lead, sub Ensa Nyami and Vern 12:40 I've still gotta max Ensa, and then I'd have to double evo Nyami 12:40 anime jenga 12:40 is so hard 12:41 you'll be fine 12:41 ppl did it with 7* ensa 12:41 I honestly have no clue why I never used Silas instead of Rhoa, I honestly feel stupid now ._. 12:41 Zodiark you've got a lot of strong units Train them ! XD 12:41 ^ exactly 12:41 Cracka, I need the crystals to do that 12:42 well, it's currently half energy in vortex, go farm some with gems 12:42 No. I wanna grind levels on monday with gems 12:42 Rhoa is good but Silas very good lol 12:42 lel 12:43 Lulz, 4 anima 1 guardian, and 1 breaker of Nyami. xD 12:43 nyaminyaminyaminyaminyaminyami!!! 12:43 Nyala :^) 12:43 now, how would Silas's 70% def boost to atk work with Lance's 70% atk boost to def? 12:43 nyanyanya!!! 12:44 yes 12:44 Nyala Rip Nyami you're so Nyummy ! 12:44 Azurai \(^-^)/ 12:44 Azurai very good nuker 12:45 lol 12:46 vers 12:46 vers 12:47 Nanjiro Brutality Fatality Destroyed PacaPound in a Single Blow ! 12:47 what 12:47 ya in elsword right now? 12:47 No :^) 12:47 yes :^) 12:48 add guild pls 12:48 IGn? 12:48 12:48 Velmiya 12:48 wait a sec 12:48 my mostly used ign when i play as female lol 12:48 leel 12:49 Why am I getting so much stuff for Add Verses? 12:49 it doesn't exist .-. 12:49 welp 12:50 Vent 12:50 there's a friend event lel 12:50 are you NA or Int? 12:50 Because the game thinks you're Add 12:50 Int 12:50 Verses is in Int I mean 12:50 wot 12:50 Vent not Verses 12:50 LoL 12:50 vent 12:50 how about this, what country do you live in Vent? 12:51 Sorry :? 12:51 he's the same as mine 12:51 can you add me vent 12:51 hmm...should be Int right? 12:51 AzuraNyami 12:51 >Nyami 12:51 yeah im in solace 12:51 >Adra ping material 12:51 !! 12:51 told ya 12:51 YAMI!!! 12:51 ... 12:51 Nanjiro throws SnowFlower in the ocean lol 12:51 * Verses333 facepalm 12:51 I kinda wanna see what Azurai, Nyami and Nyala could all do in a squad 12:52 it's supposed to be ventus 12:52 Nan stop 12:52 and not solace lel 12:52 Just joking 12:52 then you went to NA server 12:52 ho 12:52 kay then 12:52 i somehow cant chose server 12:52 hmm wait 12:53 Hi Paul 12:53 how do i even chose server 12:54 You can't 12:54 You need a different account. 12:54 How do i get els word on mac ._. 12:54 wait 12:54 lemme make you anew one 12:54 a what? 12:54 An account for INT 12:54 you cant get els on mac i think 12:55 because im on mac too 12:55 and i tried to get it but i couldnt 12:55 dangit 12:55 i cri 12:55 https://register.koggames.com/elswordonline 12:55 * ZhaloSupercell ninja drinks milk >.> 12:55 MYULK! 12:55 there make yer new account 12:55 Mac = Baked Mac aroni Cheese LoL 12:55 <.< my milk 12:55 Verses 12:55 what 12:55 Its a DL thats an EXE 12:55 mac os can't run it 12:55 Right meow. :P 12:56 Woof 12:56 Mac user... 12:56 wait 12:56 i cant use my email 12:56 this is ticky -.- 12:56 whale noise ._____________. 12:56 hi boro 12:56 imma give you a new one 12:56 Hi Borokai 12:56 yup its Window's Only 12:56 PM me vent 12:56 cant i migrate it? 12:56 Hey Nanjiro. 12:56 unfortuneatly once you went into solace you need to make a new one 12:56 Wazz up 12:57 If I have Krantz is it alright not to get Lala? 12:57 Yes 12:57 the only thing to migrate is from old game which is ElsIS 12:57 Okay awesome. Thanks. 12:58 BULL CRAP 12:58 and Krantz is a husbando 12:58 krantz is cuter. 12:58 hi beho 12:58 hi mich hi beho 12:58 Krantz mitigates feelings though 12:58 oh ew 12:58 I love my breaker Krantz 12:58 Klaus. :o 12:59 Mitigates Libera's feelings. 12:59 I got ma guardian krantz 12:59 there is a spam message at the bottom right corner telling me to change my homepage... 12:59 but i cant close it 12:59 no close button 12:59 Hi Just in Be iber Ho plywood 12:59 o,o 12:59 ... think you got hollywood wrong 12:59 or whatever that is called 01:00 how does one change peoples names like nanji 01:00 Which omni is on the hype right now. 01:00 ? 01:00 azurai 01:00 Felice 01:00 you ask the wiki people 01:00 wait 01:00 Lara 01:00 Elza in JP 01:00 Felice 01:00 @mono, yes 01:00 All these different opinions... 01:00 my friend has a Felice 01:01 felice sucks 01:01 100% boost to bb atk 01:01 kek 01:01 lol 01:01 pretty low 01:01 yeah, she kinda does, Azurai outclasses in damage 01:01 Hmm, whose opinion matters... 01:01 meanwhile, farlon 7* 100% bb atk boost 01:01 and sirius 01:01 *cough* 01:01 lol 01:01 400% 01:01 ? 01:01 lel 01:01 logic 01:01 Aren't he and mifune coming out next week 01:02 yep 01:02 I started a civil war hmmm 01:02 Hi Alain :-P 01:02 i can't be patient enough 01:02 hey nanjiro 01:02 anyone know when the next super honor summon is? 01:02 nope 01:02 dunno 01:02 gosh darn it 01:02 IN three months 01:02 SHS - sky high school 01:02 You guys finished the merit event already? 01:02 Should I try to build the Turkey or build some other battleship? 01:02 Build the Iowa 01:03 * ZhaloSupercell looks at Azurai's UBB 01:03 why... just why...? 01:03 Super honor summon is near just wait 01:03 O.o 01:03 I can't even build Iowa, she's an event drop 01:03 They increased honor points a week ago. 01:03 hmm 01:04 For the helper honors 01:04 Welp. Time to blacklist hikit 01:04 Oh, you play kantai? O.o 01:04 Patience is a virtue Rip SHS 01:04 I'm a f2p my patience is low. 01:04 Ya 01:04 michplz 01:04 Fusou is my flagship right now 01:04 http://prntscr.com/bihtre 01:04 blacklist mono 01:04 * Justbeho runs 01:04 Nice. I play it too. Too bad about Iowa. :O 01:04 Then buy a new game or make one xD 01:05 I hate Xie'Jing trial, I can't time my damage bursts XD 01:05 * Crimson Storm Mich whips beho 01:05 quiet you 01:05 blacklist... d man 01:05 lel 01:05 Oh, you just got into the game 01:05 and yap 01:05 Mich-senpai doesn't even notice me 01:05 lol 01:05 * Justbeho runs 01:05 RIP 01:05 hey adra 01:05 Blacklist sounds like a cool list to be on. 01:05 hi alain 01:06 * Justbeho blacklists every user name of Bob 01:06 xD 01:06 LOL 01:06 * D Man o3o glares at Beho 01:06 hi d 01:06 WOW 01:06 lel? 01:06 Best piece of advice I can give you... 01:06 hi D 01:06 Farm. Buckets. 01:06 why tho 01:06 bucket list 01:06 Iowa eats more than twice as much fuel and ammo as Fusou 01:07 OH YAY 01:07 FYI if you're account blacklisted by Mich then make a new account then wait to blacklisted u again then make another 1just simple 01:07 http://prntscr.com/bihuhg 01:07 01:07 Welp, there's mah stats. >.> 01:07 the TV is doing Astro Boy 01:07 makes sense since Fusou is a silver card at base 01:07 No bending the rules 01:07 i thought that was a great idea nanjiro 01:07 * Justbeho runs 01:08 Awts 01:08 Sorry Senpai 01:08 since when mich -> senpia 01:08 * ZhaloSupercell self immolates 01:08 yea....i almost thought about it too 01:08 senpai* 01:08 ._. 01:08 lol 01:08 wellp nanji gets himself into trouble accidently too oftenn 01:08 When I called Mich "senpai" 01:08 adraplz, that is who nanjiro is 01:08 * AlainDG sits next to Zhalo 01:08 he never notices me and it makes me sad 01:08 im feeling cold too 01:08 * ZhaloSupercell pokes Alain 01:08 boop 01:09 meanwhile in Calif 01:09 share the heat zhalo 01:09 :D 01:09 hot af 01:09 Freaking Humid hot here. I hate it 01:09 90 something degrees 01:09 * AlainDG gets poked by Zhalo 01:09 meanwhile in sg.... 01:09 90 -32 * 5/9 01:09 welp 01:09 58 * 5/9 01:09 i guess its okay weather? 01:09 290 /9 01:09 maths, too much maths 01:09 Don't mess with the mods if you want your opinions to matter. If that contradicts your opinion. Your opinion does not matter 01:09 lel 01:09 33 degrees celsius 01:09 May Weather xD 01:09 LOL 01:09 technically 01:09 Hmm 01:10 oooh 33 degrees, GIMME 01:10 33.333333333333333333333333... degrees celsius 01:10 Blargh hikit's Avant sux 01:10 Should I try and make the turkey or some random battleship? 01:10 should i make that longer 01:10 ooh 01:10 Zuikaku will just stay away if you want her. :P 01:10 wah 01:10 Astro Boy 01:10 on tv 01:10 I got her sister yesterday 01:10 I understand Borokai Thanks Bro 01:10 i think conan : case closed is better tho 01:10 adra i kena scold 01:10 I'll just use Nyan's Sirius 01:10 ew 01:11 sirius 01:11 ? 01:11 Later people I need to watch Re:Zero 01:11 Shoukaku eh? Enjoy the second CV crit magnet 01:11 cher go call me why i not in sch xD 01:11 What's wrong with Sirius? 01:11 alain isnt iit the june holidays? 01:11 obviously felice SP 100% boost to BB atk is better 01:11 yea 01:11 lol 01:11 but got extra lessons 01:11 :P 01:11 * Princess Monogatari squints at bauxite 01:11 Akagi is #1 crit magnet 01:12 charla is better 01:12 What's wrong with Sirius answer he always serious 01:12 nanjiro.. 01:12 i think you really bad english 01:12 XD 01:12 lel 01:12 oh wait nvm adra 01:12 You just noticed now? 01:12 tsk tsk beho 01:12 i always said that 01:12 * Princess Monogatari looks at Fusou's level and scowls 01:12 its another day not today XD 01:12 Level 6. 01:12 Does anyone know how to beat the war god on rc5 01:12 You doin pvps? 01:12 war god was ez 01:12 welp, it seems I must be going, see y'all and have fun 01:13 I can't get on amy fuse server 01:13 fusou 01:13 sure jay 01:13 easy way to level early on 01:13 i did it with non-offensive LS 01:13 took 20 min, but still did it 01:13 * Princess Monogatari checks top spot in exercises 01:13 was trying out drevas lead 01:13 to see miti effect 01:13 Top spot is a full fleet, bah 01:13 War god is easy if have all 7*. 01:13 you can tank shusui on rc5 or nuke him 01:13 yup 01:13 so long as you use 7*units 01:13 i remember someone used like 2-3 6* during it 01:13 Can you ppl help because I'm still struggling 01:13 then he kena otk 01:14 no 01:14 I managed to find a couple people in top spot who had a single ship as flagship 01:14 since i dont play bf 01:14 What nice people. 01:14 Just fight and lose it, free exp with only worries to ammo and fuel. >.> 01:14 U forgot the gas? 01:14 gas? 01:14 Wat 01:14 far 01:15 t 01:15 O.o 01:15 Don't they like, not get XP if they get hit too hard? 01:15 Nope 01:15 Forget I asked 01:15 You will ALWAYS get exp 01:15 jayjax 01:15 what do you need help with? 01:15 stuff 01:15 war god 01:15 hw 01:15 rc 5 01:15 * Justbeho runs 01:15 Something was here in this last slot. 01:15 Hmm. 01:15 thats not it. 01:15 O.o 01:15 then wut 01:15 war god rc 5 is alone 01:15 i mean like is it the squad he needs help with? 01:16 only alone 01:16 for squad 01:16 ooh 01:16 *cough* 01:16 1 man player rc 5 01:16 im here 01:16 oh you were here? 01:16 * AlainDG runs 01:16 huh? 01:16 I did every RC by myself, all the way up to the R6's. :P 01:16 * Justbeho shows his squad making blog and squad building megathread to show his work 01:16 ^ untrustworthy 01:17 kek 01:17 i did... a l huge chunk of it 01:17 michplz, better than yours 01:17 I don't even have one 01:17 in your message? 01:17 yea 01:17 sure 01:17 Shimmer kazoo is back from exp aye 01:17 Plz. No one ever reads those stuff anyway (y) 01:17 Bah, why can I never send private messages? D: 01:17 01:17 Someone always has to send me one 01:17 Justbeho awesome tired of making squads CM will help u ! Just ask them 01:17 their broken 01:17 it's just you mich (Y) 01:18 Shimakaze eh? nice 01:18 i still no understand nanjiro english 01:18 Also 'sides. You don't even know the meta 01:18 yas i do 01:18 6 Avant's. That's the meta 01:18 from ushi 01:18 * Justbeho runs 01:18 today meta iz 01:18 abuus ark and win 01:18 * Justbeho blacklists hikit 02:59 friend point rem 02:59 ahhh much better 02:59 do I regret 02:59 no 02:59 just save them up for evo carnivals 02:59 or enhance carnivals 03:00 omg 20 slots 03:00 Rare mob carnival isn't too bad for starters 03:00 tru 03:00 why is na like dis too 03:01 gonna waste all le stones on box expand 03:01 Because PaD wants to teach you the importance of expanding with stones 03:01 hi lin 03:01 like bf 03:01 does 03:01 Obv BF doesn't teach you enough 03:01 bf starts you with 50 plox 03:01 lmao 03:01 BF is too generous with cost and unit space 03:01 well if you think about it 03:01 Welcome to PaD 03:01 its k 03:01 takes longer to get units in pad, good ones compared to bf 03:01 anime jenga is like this too 03:02 What exactly is anime jenga 03:02 chronosgate 03:02 Aunakito F request sent completed 03:02 Oh 03:02 hold on lemme accept @-@ 03:02 No wonder searching up anime jenga didn't give anything important 03:02 nyan plz 03:03 nyan pls jsut check the app store once in a whil 03:03 e 03:03 ok 03:03 * Blastcannon666 just drink some milk peacfully while adra is chained 03:03 T.T 03:04 :/ 03:04 B-) 03:04 its been a while i drank my milk peacefully 03:04 question nanjiro 03:04 K 03:04 who is ur favorite champion in league 03:05 and accepted 03:05 I don't play league 03:05 oh 03:05 i play league 03:05 ekko is da best 03:05 Fizz isn't cancer :^) 03:05 fizz is cancer nyan 03:05 please 03:05 i find kennen more annoying 03:05 i mainly find zeds and yasuo annoying 03:05 Dota vs League ? 03:06 well yea zeds and yasuos are just ehhhhh 03:06 and the gator q.q 03:06 Fizz counters Zed and Yas 03:06 hard to verse 03:06 So I have no problems here 03:06 :> 03:06 I hate Diana though 03:06 nyan lol 03:06 * Blastcannon666 acidentally spilled some milk right next to adra 03:06 :O 03:06 Aside from the fact how she counters Fizz like hell, I have nobody who counters her 03:06 Q.Q 03:07 * Dark Ice Lexida sits in the distance with ekko drinking hp potion 03:07 maybe i should play blitz supp this game .-. 03:07 hmmm 03:07 i mainly play kha zix 03:07 and i hate hate vsing aginst yorick 03:07 i mainly play janna or braum 03:07 She's tanky, some cc to disrupt channels, freaking crazy gapcloser, and does tons of damage 03:07 diana right dere 03:07 yup 03:08 Oops Hello there Bryant Senpai ! 03:08 sometimes 03:08 her ult plus moon light equal free gap closer 03:08 Yo Nanjiro 03:08 she's so hard to get away from 03:08 i play teemo 03:08 She can dash like 3 times 03:08 and just melt people 03:08 Just had time to onl now Lol 03:08 like satan hamster tells me to 03:08 oh god 03:08 teemo 03:08 satan himself 03:09 LoL busy at work Bryan Senpai? 03:09 i got a quadra kill bc of my random shroooms 03:09 i sat in base hehe 03:09 pinged. 03:09 I remember my first jg Teemo game 03:09 jungle teemo 03:09 College, got bad Cal 3 prof Lol 03:09 is tough 03:09 It's not good anymore 03:09 LoL 03:09 Well not as good 03:09 imo 03:09 Trailblazer was just sooo good 03:09 everyone is better at jging than him now aside from aoraka 03:10 soraka* 03:10 bananas take 10 years to kill frogs 03:10 I kinda dont like most new OE now 03:10 Is it me or they doesnt make a decent one ever since Silas 03:10 (Not included old unit getting OE 03:10 XD 03:10 They do fit pretty well with current existing OEs 03:10 * Blastcannon666 drinks some choclate milk 03:10 I believe in u Bryant Senpai 03:10 ahhhh 03:10 good refresh 03:10 from this heat 03:10 stahp it blast T.T 03:10 why q.q 03:11 i got 2 oguro T-T damn picks 03:11 I wish I could onl here on phone Lol 03:11 i want to drink it... 03:11 ogurooooo 03:11 so uglleeeehhh 03:11 im fine with 1 but 2 wtf 03:11 i know 03:11 I kinda dont like Lala tho for this month batch 03:11 you want to drink it 03:11 but if i let you go 03:11 Estrebel can I add u? 03:11 you will steal it from me 03:11 Yo Yap 03:12 hi yap 03:12 T.T 03:12 yes pls but im low lvl :D 03:12 Oh, didn't know they removed Clarity on SR 03:12 get the point 03:12 yaaaassss teemo adc 03:12 Its ok just play everyday and give me desired gifts 03:12 it is the only way for me to drink milk peacfully 03:12 without you stealing it 03:12 What game are you playing atm Nyan? 03:13 but its torture 03:13 Not playing it atm, just reading patch notes. But it's League of Legends 03:13 66268376 add me i always gift :D 03:13 oh 03:13 to you :/ 03:13 Ah 03:13 Ok brb send u a f request ! 03:14 i am in favor of some pudding 03:14 hi 03:15 * Blastcannon666 walks away for a bit to get some pudding 03:15 ... 03:16 wish me luck 03:16 heading into a game 03:16 good luck m8 03:16 who are you vsing against 03:16 league 03:16 hehe 03:16 oh 03:16 teemo adc 03:16 apc or adc 03:16 XD 03:16 apc 03:16 O.o 03:16 welp you now have no adc 03:17 * Dark Ice Lexida reverses the polarity 03:18 * Blastcannon666 comes back with a cup of pudding 03:18 nom 03:18 Hybird Teemo 03:20 hmm 03:20 something isnt right 2016 06 20